Prinzessin Luna
Prinzessin Luna ist ein Alihorn, Mitregentin Equestrias und die kleine Schwester Prinzessin Celestias aus Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2. Persönliches thumb|„Das macht ja doppelt soviel Spaß!“|left|150x150px Luna besitzt eine verspielte Persönlichkeit und ein Aufbrausendes Temperament. Ihr ist sehr wichtig was andere von ihr denken und das diese mit ihr respektvoll umgehen. Auch neigt sie zu einer gewissen Skepsis bei Anderen. Nichts desto trotz steht sie gerne mit Rat und Tat anderen Ponys zur Seite, die ein Problem haben. thumb|Luna begegnet Scootaloo im Traum und tröstet sie|left|150x150px Aufgrund ihre „Auszeit“ (Siehe Ihre Geschichte oder Nightmare Moon) hat sie gewisse Schwierigkeiten sich den für sie neuen Umständen anzupassen und sich bei ihrem Volk beliebt zu machen. Wegen ihrer Taten als Nightmare Moon leidet sie unter Gewissensbissen aber mit Hilfe von Freunden verarbeite sie es gut. Man sieht es ihr zwar nicht an aber sie ist schon über 1000 Jahre alt. Aufgaben Gemeinsam mit Prinzessin Celestia regiert Luna über Equestria. Es obliegt ihr jeden Tag den Mond auf- und untergehen zu lassen. Sie wacht in der Nacht über Equestria und begegnet anderen Ponys in Träumen, wenn diese Albträume haben löst sie die Bilder auf und hilft die Ursache zu beheben. Wenn Gefahr droht, nimmt sie die Nachtwache sehr ernst. Geschichte TV Staffel 1 In Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 1 berichte ein altes Buch darüber, wie Prinzessin Luna und Prinzessin Celestia vor eintausend Jahren über Equestria herrschten. Es war ihre Aufgabe, die Nacht zu bringen. Doch wurde Luna auf Celestia zunehmend eifersüchtig, da alle Ponys die Nächte, die sie macht, einfach verschliefen. Eines Tages weigerte sich Luna, den Mond untergehen zu lassen. Celestia wollte reden, doch war Luna schon zu verbittert und verwandelte sich in Nightmare Moon. Sie drohte, ewige Nacht über das Land zubringen. Nur ungern setzte Celestia die Elemente der Harmonie ein, um ihre Schwester auf den Mond zu verbannen. Tausend Jahre später gelang ihr die Flucht. Sie erschien in Ponyville, entführt Celestia, unterbrach die Sommersonnenfeier und brachte ewige Nacht. In Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 wird Luna durch die Elemente der Harmonie vom Bösen befreit. Sie versöhnt sich wieder mit Celestia und wird in Ponyville triumphal empfangen. Staffel 2 In Lunas Verwandlung kommt die Prinzessin nach Ponyville um die Gruselnacht zu feiern. Doch eckt sie mit ihrem antiquierten Verhalten an, beispielsweise verschreckt ihre „königlichen Stimme“ alle. Und Pinkies Rufen, dass Nightmer Moon alle Fressen wolle, ist auch nicht hilfreich. Traurig zieht sich Luna zurück. Nur Twilight hat den Mut, ihr zu folgen. Bei der Nightmare-Moon-Statue erkennt Luna Twilight sofort als Starswirl den Bärtigen. Das Einhorn bietet der Prinzessin Hilfe an und macht ein paar Ratschläge. Luna hat allerdings Bedenken, ob sie sich anpassen kann. Zu erst geht es zum Sprachunterricht bei Fluttershy, um zu lernen, mit leiser Stimme zu sprechen. Als Luna es schafft, normal zu sprechen, umarmt sie die vor Angst gelähmte Fluttershy. Genau jetzt taucht Pinkie mit den Kindern auf und denkt, dass Nightmare Moon Fluttershy die Stimme gestohlen hat, damit sie beim Gefressen werden nicht um Hilfe rufen kann. Luna scheitet kläglich daran, die Fliehenden zurück zuflüstern. Nun Soll Applejack ihr helfen, eine lockere Einstellung zu bekommen. Luna versucht die einzelnen Spiele, die ihr auch richtig Spaß machen. Es Läuft ganz gut, bis Pipsqueak in den Apfeltauchbottiche fällt. Sofort zieht Luna ihn aus dem Wasser, doch kommt Pinkie daher und schreit wieder was von wegen Verschlingen. Die Prinzessin versucht zwar die Wogen zu glätten, aber als das nicht klappt, platzt ihr der Kragen. Sie richtet ein Chaos an und verbietet die Gruselnacht. Um alles wieder geradezubiegen, arrangiert Twilight ein Treffen zwischen Pinkie und Luna, damit sie Frieden schließen. Dumm nur, dass dieses Vorhaben von Rainbow Dash mit einem Donnerschlag torpediert wird. Als Twilight die türmende Pinkie zu beruhigen versucht, begreift sie endlich, was läuft und nimmt Luna mit. Um die Kinder wieder aufzumuntern wird noch ein Süßigkeitenopfer veranstaltet. Hier erwartet sie schon Nightmare Moon. Als alle sich in die Büsche geschlagen haben verwandelt sich Luna wieder zurück. Sie ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das Gewünschte erreicht wurde, aber dann versteht sie durch Pipsqueak, dass die ganze Angst vor ihr nur ein Spaß war und erlaubt die Gruselnacht wieder. Die Feier wurde toll für Luna, und zum Schluss revanchierte sie sich noch mit gleicher Münze bei Rainbow für den Donnerschlag. In Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1 kommt Prinzessin Luna mit der Nacht um ihre Schwester bei der Wache abzulösen. In ''Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2'' taucht Luna zur Afterparty auf nachdem die Wechselpony Armee in die flucht geschlagen wurde und fragt noch ob sie was verpasst hat. Staffel 3 In Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1 ist Prinzessin Luna über das wieder erscheine des Kristall-Königreichs besorgt und hegt leichte Zweifel, ob sie nicht eingreifen soll. Celestia meint, dass sie ihr vertrauen soll. In Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 2 ist sie sichtlich erleichtert, dass das Kristall-Königreich gerettet ist. Am Ende bringt sie Celestia noch ein unscheinbares Buch. In Schlaflos in Ponyville erscheint sie Scootaloo im Traum und erklärt ihr, dass sie sich ihren Ängsten stellen muss, um ihre Alpträume los zu werden. In ''Prinzessin Twilight'' ist Luna bei Twilights Krönung anwesend. Equestria Girls In Equestria Girls erklärt Luna den Anwesenden das Spiegelportal. In der Menschenwelt wird Vizedirektorin Luna von Sunset Shimmer in die verwüstete Turnhalle geführt. Da Sunset Twilight anschwärzt, wird diese gleich in Lunas Büro bestellt. Im Verhör taucht Flash Sentry mit entlastenden Beweisen auf, so das Twilight laufen gelassen wird. Später sammelt die Vizedirektorin die Stimmen für die Wahl der Herbstball Prinzessin ein und bringt Twilights geraubte Krone auf die Bühne. Nach dem Sunset vom Bösen befreit wurde, verdonnert Luna sie sowie Snips und Snails zum Wiederaufbau der von Sunset demolierten Eingangshalle. Staffel 4 In ''Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle – Teil 1'' verschwindet Luna mit Ihrer Schwester spurlos. Um das Geheimnis zu lüften, blickt Twilight in die Vergangenheit und wird Zeugin von Lunas Verwandlung in ''Nightmare Moon''. In Prinzessin Twilight Sparkle – Teil 2 wird Twilight bei ihrem Blick in die Vergangenheit Zeugin des Kampfes zwischen Nightmare Moon und Prinzessin Celestia. Nightmare kann einen schweren Treffer landen, doch rappelt sich Celsetia wieder auf und nutzt die Elemente der Harmonie, um Nightmare auf den Mond zu verbannen. Twilight blickt weiter in die Vergangenheit und sieht, wie Luna und Celastia die Elemente nutzen, um Discord zu versteinern und die Ordnung wieder herzustellen. Mit Blick Nummer drei erlebt Twilight, wie Luna und Celestia die Elemente aus dem Baum der Harmonie nehmen, um sie gegen Discord einzusetzen. Später könne die Mane 6 Luna, Celestia und Equestria vor den Plünderranken retten. Bei der neuen Sommersonnenfeier lässt die Prinzessin den Mond untergehen. In Sweetie Belle in Aktion ''beendet Luna Sweetie Belles Alptraum und zeigt ihr, dass Rarity an ihrem fünften Geburtstag nur versucht, hat die Party zu retten und nicht sich den Vordergrund zustellen. Auch zeigt die Prinzessin dem Fohlen, welche Folgen ihre Sabotage am Kopfputz haben könnte. Später im Theater gibt Luna Sweetie Nadel und Faden, um den Putz zu reparieren. Am Ende sieht am sie sich darüber freuen, dasd sich Sweetie und Rarity wieder verstehen. In ''Equestria Games wohnt Luna mit den anderen Prinzessinnen den Equestria-Spielen bei. Sie scheint nach der Fackelentzündung ein wenig misstrauisch zu sein ob es tatsächlich Spike war. Nach dem er aber die Zuschauer und die Spiele vor einem abstürzendem Eisklotz gerettet hat bedankt sich die Prinzessin bei ihm mit. In Twilights Königreich, Teil 1 nimmt sie an einem Diplomatentreffen im Kristall-Königreich teil. Als es Twilight frustriert das sie scheinbar keine Aufgabe hat muntert sie sie mit den Anderen wieder auf. In der Nacht bestätigt sie ihrer Schwester das der Alptraum den sie hatte eine warnende Vision war. Zusammen mit ihr berichtet sie den Jüngeren Prinzessinnen von den Geschehnissen bei Tireks erstem Auftauchen. In Twilights Königreich, Teil 2 nach dem Discord sich mit Tirek verbündet hat, überträgt Luna zusammen mit den Anderen Prinzessinnen ihre Magie auf Twilight um sie Tireks zugriff zu entziehen. Später wird die entkräftete Luna mit Celestia und Cadance von Tirek in den Tartarus verbannt. Als die Regenbogen-Magie die Ordnung wiederherstellt kommen alle Prinzessinnen frei. Rainbow Rocks In Rainbow Rocks werden Direktorin Celestia und Vizedirektorin Luna von den Dazzlings manipuliert. Sie und die Rainbooms beim Bandwettbewerb durch zuwinken. Staffel 5 In Träume und Albträume hat Apple Bloom einen Albtraum der sie fertig macht bis Prinzessin Luna eingreift. Sie zeigt Apple Boom dass das was ihre Schönheitsflecken die ganze Zeit geändert hat nur ihre eigenen Befürchtungen waren die sie quasi gefangen gehalten haben. Als Apple Bloom der Prinzessin erklärt das es ihre Sorgen um ihren zukünftigen Schönheitsfleck waren erklärt ihr Luna das sie sich um Grunde Sorgen darum macht wer sie ist, was der Schönheitsfleck ja zeigt. Wen sie das nicht akzeptiert gleicht ihr Leben einem schlechten Traum. Nach einer schnellen Versicherung das wen Apple Bloom sie selber mag auch die anderen Ponys sie mögen werden begreift Apple Bloom das es völlig egal ist was der Schönheitsfleck zeigt und kommt sich als das einzige Pony vor das sich deswegen Sorgen macht. Darauf zeigt ihr Luna das sich auch ihre Freundinnen deswegen Sorgen machen. Mit Lunas Hilfe beruft Apple Bloom eine Traumsitzung des Schönheitsfleckenklubs ein. Das Trio sieht ein das der Brief den sie von Babs Seed bekommen haben sie alle nervös gemacht hat und Schönheitsflecken zeigen wer sie sind und sie sich deswegen nicht verrückt machen müssen egal was andere denken. Sie beschließen Babs ein Paket zu schicken um ihr zu zeigen das sie noch Freunde sind. So wie sie aufgewacht sind. In Lebensentscheidungen sind Luna und Celestia zur Hochzeit von Matilda und Cranky eingeladen. Leider haben sie vergessen das Hochzeitsgeschenk mitzubringen, was einen kleinen Zwist verursacht den aber die Ansprache der Bürgermeisterin wieder richtet. In Prinzessin Spike begrüßt Luna die Delegierten die zum Gipfeltreffen nach Canterlot gekommen sind. In Träumen Prinzessinnen von Schäfchen? steht Luna im Schloss der zwei Schwestern und befiehlt dem Tantabus sein Schlimmstes zu tun. Er verwandelt sie wieder in Nightmare Moon die sich diesmal gegen die Magie der Freundschaft behaupten kann. Plötzlich entfleucht der Tantabus was Nightmare lange genug ablenkt das die Mane 6 sie zurückverwandeln können. Jetzt wacht Luna aus ihrem Alptraum auf. Schwer beunruhigt das der gut aus ging was sie für unmöglich hielt. Als dann auch noch ein Brief von Twilight eintrifft das sie und ihre Freunde eine Nebelwolke in ihren Träumen gesehen haben, eilt Luna zu ihnen. Sie erklärt das der Tantabus eine Kreatur aus ihren Alpträumen ist und einem Parasiten gleicht. Offensichtlich reichen ihm Lunas Träume nicht mehr und er sucht sich neue Opfer. Von den Mane 6 weiß er aus den Träumen der Prinzessin. Sie hat zwar gemerkt das er stärker wurde aber nicht damit gerechnet das er entkommen könnte. Jetzt ist zu befürchten das er einen Weg in die reale Welt findet die er in einen wahren Alptraum verwandeln würde. Luna hat aber schon einen Plan ihn einzufangen. Während die Mane 6 schlafen wird sie in ihre Träume gehen und den Tantabus fangen wen er auftaucht. Twilight möchte zwar gerne noch Prinzessin Celestia hinzuziehen doch hat die im Traumreich keine macht. Nur Luna kann durch die Träume reisen. Nicht mal die Mane 6 können ihr helfen zumal sie sie nicht weiter belasten will weil sie wegen ihr schon so viel durch machen mussten. Kaum sind alle eingeschlafen verfolgt Luna den Tantabus durch alle Träume der Mane 6 doch kann er ihr entkommen. Weswegen sich Luna Vorwürfe macht das andere ihretwegen leiden. Zu allem Überfluss hat Pinkie sich geträumt mit ganz Ponyville eine Rieseneisbecher zu futtern, wodurch der Tantabus jetzt von der Stadt weiß und heimsucht. Da es bei so vielen Träumen schier unmöglich ist ihn rechtzeitig zu finden schlägt Twilight vor, das Luna allen den Selben Traum macht in dem er dann auch ist. Die Prinzessin ist sich nicht ganz sicher ob sie das kann, mit so vielen auf einmal hat sie es noch nie versucht. Unter Aufbietung all ihrer Kräfte gelingt es ihr. Aber jetzt stehen sie einem Riesentantabus gegenüber und Luna kann nicht gleichzeitig ihn bekämpfen und den Traum aufrecht halten. Also müssen die Ponys den Tantabus selbst bekämpfen. Da sie einen gewissen Einfluss auf ihre Träume haben schlagen sie sich recht wacker bis Lunas Kräfte schwinden und ausspricht das Equestria ihretwegen unter geht. Sofort erlebt der Tantabus einen Kraftschub und kann alle zurückschlagen. Nun begreift Twilight das sich der Tantabus von Lunas Schuldgefühlen nährt. Jetzt versteht Luna das sie den Tantabus wohl selbst erschaffen hat. Um sich für ihre Taten als Nightmare Moon zu bestrafen schickt sie sich selbst immer den selben Alptraum. Sie wollte sicher gehen sich nie für all das Leid das sie Equestria brachte zu vergeben. Doch anscheinend hat sie nichts gelernt den nun kommt noch mehr Leid auf sie alle zu. Die Mane 6 versuchen Luna begreiflich zu machen das sie das ganze aufhalten kann wen sie sich endlich vergibt. Doch Luna ist zu sehr von ihren Schuldgefühlen zerfressen. Erst als Twilight ihr klar macht das Lunas Bemühungen den Tantabus aufzuhalten beweist das sie nicht mehr das Pony von damals ist, Nightmare Moon Vergangenheit und ihr alle vertrauen es zu schaffen kann Luna sich Überwinden. Schlagartig verliert der Tantabus seine Kraft und kehrt in Luna zurück. Die Prinzessin Bedankt sich noch bei den Mane 6 die jetzt aufwachen. Luna finden sie selig schlummernd am Boden und lassen sie schlafen, denn zum ersten mal seit langem hat sie einen schönen Traum. In Der Schönheitsfleck bekommen die königlichen Schwestern einen Brief aus dem sie erfahren das der Schönheitsfleckenklub endlich seine Schönheitsflecken hat. In Das Schönheitsflecken-Duell – Teil 2 hat Starlight Glimmer die Vergangenheit verändert so das Twilight und Spike nach einem Zeitsprung in einer Realität landen in der die Mane 6 nie Freundinnen wurden und so niemand Discord aufhalten geschweige den erziehen konnte. Der hat Equestria zu seinem privaten Vergnügungspark gemacht sowie Celestia und Luna zu seinen Hofnarren. Doch Twilight gelingt es die Geschichte zu korrigieren. Friendship Games in All’s Fair in Love & Friendship Games s''ieht sich Vizedirektorin Luna die Bewerber fürs Schulteam an. In Photo Finished beauftragt Vizedirektorin Luna Photo Finish damit peppige Fotos fürs Jahrbuch zu machen. Allerdings hagelt es wegen Photos eigenwilliger Methoden Beschwerden. Doch wegen des beachtlichen Ergebnisses lässt Luna sie weiter machen, wenn sie sich ein wenig zurückhält. Am Ende fällt auch die Vize Photo Finish zum Opfer. In [[A Banner Day|''A Banner Day]] Beauftrage die Vizedirektorin Flash Sentry, Micro Chips & Sandalwood damit ein Begrüßungsbanner für die Preeps zu machen. Das Ergebnis gefällt ihr so gut, dass sie noch fünf weitere will. Comics In Die Rückkehr eines lange vergessenen Feindes erstarken die Alptraumkräfte, die sie einst befallen haben, wieder und entführen Rarity. Celestia und Luna, jetzt in einer geschwächten Form, erscheinen, um den Ponys die Lage zu erklären. Um Rarity zu retten, begleitet Luna die Ponys auf den Mond. Als die Situation dort eskaliert, schickt Twilight sie zurück zur Erde, um Ponyville zu verteidigen. Im Kampf wird sie von Nightmare Rarity geschlagen. Allerdings sind Nightmares Bemühungen, die anderen Ponys gegen Luna aufzuhetzen, vergeblich. Trotz ihrer Vergangenheit als Nightmare Moon akzeptieren Celestia und die Bürger von Ponyville Luna als eine von ihnen. Mit neuer Zuversicht schwört sie, alle zu schützen, worauf sie wieder ihre machtvollere Erscheinung annimmt. Luna nutzt ihre Magie, um die Mondbewohner von den Alptraumkräften zu befreien. Nach dem auch Nightmare durch die gebündelte Kraft der Freundschaft vertrieben ist, bringt Luna die Mondbewohner nach Hause. In Zen und die Kunst, einen Pavillon zu reparieren taucht sie zu den Sommer-Ade-Festspielen auf, um sich etwas zu amüsieren. Sie sucht sich Big McIntosh als Partner aus und kann mit ihm viele Preise einheimsen. Als Big Mac beim Kuchenwettessen zögert, weil es Kirsche ist und das mag er nicht, klatscht Luna ihm den Kuchen ins Gesicht. Für eine Schnitzeljagt trennen sich die beiden. Die Gelegenheit nutzt Big Mac, um sich abzusetzen. Nichts desto Trotz bekommt er am Abend von Luna einen Schmatzer. In Reflektionen sieht Luna, wie Celestia in einem Spiegel verschwindet und kann ihr nicht folgen. Sie beordert die Mane 6 nach Canterlot, um ihr zu helfen. Auf der Suche nach Informationen über den Spiegel fürt die Prinzessin die Ponys zur Studierstube von Starswirl dem Bärtigen. Luna bleib mit Spike zurück und spielt mit ihm. Als Celestia aus dem Spiegel zurückkehert, hält Luna ihr mit geschlossenen Augen eine Gardinenpredigt und merkt erst, dads was nicht stimmt, als die lädierte Heimkehrende umkippt. Nach Celestias Erklärung brennt Luna darauf, den Kampf aufzunehmen, doch hält ihre Schwester sie zurück und entsendet stattdessen die Mane 6. (Anmerkung: Zwecks Übersicht wird ab hier allen Figuren aus dem Parallel-Equestria ein (A) wie Alternativ an ihren Namen gehängt.) Als sich die Mane 6 mit Sombra (A) über die Lage unterhalten, erscheinen die bösen Prinzessinnen Celstia (A) und Luna (A). Als der König wieder das Angebot Celestias (A) ablehnt, kommt es zum Kampf. Zeitgleich werden Luna und Celestia scheinbar von einem Unsichbaren angegriffen. Da alles, was der einen angetan wird, auch ihrem Gegenstück widerfährt. Sombra (A) unterbricht den Kampf mit einem Schutzschild, den die bösen Schwestern nicht durchbrechen können, woraufhin sie abrücken. Nach einer Lagebesprechung in ihrem Unterschlupf geht Luna (A) in einer Phantomform bei den Guten spionieren. Unterdessen erklärt Celestia Luna, wieso sie so handelte, wie sie es tat. Bei ihrer Lauschaktion bekommt Luna (A) mit, wie die Mane 6 sie und ihre Schwester in Kristall fangen wollen und erstattet brühwarm Bericht. In Canterlot ist Luna außer sich, dass Celestia sie nach ihrer Verbanung durch sie selbst ersetzt hat. Doch kann Celestia sie wieder besänftigen. Im Gegenzug steht Luna Celestia zur Seite, als beim Lesen eines Zwischenberichtes von Twilight in Selbstmitleid zerfließt. Als es zum Showdown kommt, greift Celestia (A) Luna (A) an, um Celestia in ihre Welt zu locken. Von dem Schlag wird Luna in den Spiegel geschleudert und bricht zusammen. Während des Kampfes der Prinzessinnen kommen die Lunas langsam wieder zu sich. Als Sombra (A) in den Kampf eingreift und die dunkle Energie der beiden Schwestern (A) in sich aufnimmt, wird Luna (A) wieder gut und die anderen schaffen es gerade noch in ihre Welt zurück. Mikroserie In Mikro-Serie Band 10 erzählt Luna eines Morgens in Schloss Canterlot ihrer Schwester was sie alles in der Nacht erlebt hat. Celestia geht ihren Tagesplan durch. Da meint Luna das der täglich Papierkram nicht fordernder sein kann als die Nacht und möchte es ihrer Schwester beweisen. Celestia versucht noch es ihr auszureden, kann ihr Job doch recht anstrengend sein, aber als Luna das Tagesgeschäft einen Klacks nennt willigt sie ein. Worüber Kibitz, der königliche Berater für Terminfragen, sichtlich erschüttert ist. Doch macht er das Beste daraus. Luna möchte Frühstücken doch da sie dem Zeitplan hinterher sind geht nur ein Kleie Plätzchen auf dem Weg zu Wachturm. Wovon aus Luna die Lage in Equestria peilt. Dabei ermahnt Kibitz die Prinzessin die Bürger nicht Einfaches Volk zu nennen, erst recht nicht Leibeigene oder gar Sklaven, aber Zivilisten, das geht. Luna kann sich am treiben gar nicht satt sehen doch sie muss zum Morgen Rapport der königlichen Garde. Luna ist schon ganz gespannt was die zu erzählen haben und tatsächliche hat einer ein Hühnerauge am Huf. Es sind nun mal Friedenszeiten da haben die Wachen nicht so viel zu tun. Nach dem Luna die Besprechungen mit dem Küchenpersonal hinter sich hat, geht es in eine Besprechung mit abgesandten des Kristall-Königreiches über den anstehenden Winter-Schneetag. Dabei gilt es Unmengen Papiere abzuzeichnen, denn für jedes Detail wurde ein eigenes Abkommen aufgeßetzt. Nach dem die Letzte Unterschrift gesetzt ist führt Luna den Vorsitz bei Streitfragen. Im vorliegenden Fall beschuldigen Wheat Grass und Flax Seed, Flim und Flam ihren Karren gestohlen zu haben. Die Zwei behaupte aber der Karren gewonnen zu haben. Luna entscheidet den Karren in zwei Teile zu schneiden und das jede Partei die Hälfte kriegen soll. Wheat Grass und Flax Seed sind entsetzt, Flim und Flam würden den Karren lieber drittel. Daran erkennt Luna das Wheat Grass und Flax Seed die wahren Besitze sind, denn nur die würden sich so über die Zerstörung ihres Karrens aufregen. Nächster Fall: Flim und Flam werden beschuldigt fremde Schafe kahl geschoren zu haben. Als Luna überlegt die Schafe in zwei zu teilen zieht Kibitz die Notbremse und behauptet das die Nächsten pflichten anstehen. Beim Abgang ordnet Luna noch an das Flim und Flam alles den rechtmäßigen Besitzern zurück zu geben. Die sich jetzt einer wütenden Meute gegen über sehen. Auf ihrem Weg entdeckt Luna das es gerade mal Neun Uhr ist und sie schon wieder dem Plan hinterher hinken. Also müssen sie sich mit dem Rest der Morgenliste ran halten. Während Luna sich abrackert, lässt Celestia es sich gut gehen. Als es dann Mittag ist fragt sich ein völlig ausgelaugt Luna wie ihre Schwester das nur jeden Tag aushält. Beim Mittagessen beschleicht die Prinzessin dann das Gefühl das ihre Schwester wohl recht hat das sie dem nicht gewachsen ist. Kibitz ist sich aber sicher das Celstia dem ganzen nur zugestimmt hat weil sie an Luna glaubt und auch das sie durchs Schloss schleicht und alles im Auge hat. Celestia indes ist bei ihrer Schönheitsbehandlung eingepennt. Kibitz rät Luna zu versuchen an allem gefallen zu finden. Nächster Punkt: Luna soll der Teegesellschaft der Gartenvereinigung von Canterlot beiwohnen. Da fällt Kibitz auf das er was im Festsaal hat liegen lassen und holt es schnell. Kaum ist Luna alleine greift sie sich Fancy Pants und spielt mit ihm eine Partie Schach. In Ermangelung eines Brettes und Figuren müssen eben die Gesellschaftsgäste herhalten. Fancy ist gerade am Gewinnen als Kibitz zurückkommt und beim Anblick aus allen Wolken fällt. Doch die Zeit drängt und eine weitere Besprechung mit den Abgesandten des Kristall-Königreiches steht an. Luna sagt noch allen das sie ihre Rückkehr erwarten sollen. Bei der Besprechung schläft Luna vor Langeweile ein und fällt in ihren Muffin. Nun ist es zu einer Zwickmühlen gekommen. Die Prinzessin muss noch die Eröffnungszeremonie für den Winter-Schneetag absegnen aber vor dem Abendessen will noch ein halber Meter Liste abgearbeitet werden. Also fährt man alles auf. Kibitz ist ganz begeistert wie viel Zeit sie sparen. Jetzt platzt Luna der Kragen. Sie verfüttert die Liste an Kibitz und regelt den Rest auf ihre Weise und lässt alle die was von ihr wollen in einer Reihe aufstellen. Da kehrt Celestia zurück und erfährt wie gut sich ihre Schwester geschlagen hat. Luna muss zugeben das sie keine Ahnung hatte wie anstrengend der Alltag ihrer Schwester ist und will ihre Nacht zurück haben, bettelt regelrecht darum. Celestia versichert ihr dass sie absolut fähig ist über Tag und Nacht zu herrschen und würde ihr jeder zeit wieder ihre Pflichten überlassen und geht zu Bett. Für Luna fängt die Nachtarbeit an. Inzwischen ist beim Schachspiel der Tee kalt geworden. In Luna findet ein Haustier - (Ein Bonus Zwei-Seiter) hat sich Luna in der Nacht zuvor gerade mit einem Mantikor gerauft, da kommt sie ins grübeln sich so ein Wesen als Gefährten zu zulegen. Sie will den perfekten Kameraden finden, den man ihrer Actionfigur, sollte es je eine von ihr geben, bei legen kann. sie macht sich auf die Suche nach einem Haustier. Beim Eulenbär befürchtet sie Urheberrechtsprobleme, Fledermäuse sind zu Klischee, Grillen zu langweilig, Eulen gab's schon, Stinktiere erklären sich von selber und Maulwürfe können sie nicht richtig sehen. Da entdeckte Luna ein Opossum und es ist Liebe auf den ersten Blick. Sie tauft es auf den Namen Tiberius und nimmt ihn mit nach Hause. FEINDschaft ist Magie In FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 1 werden die königlichen Schwestern von Radiant Hope über Sombras Eroberung des Kristall-Königreichs alarmiert und verbannen ihn. Leider kann er noch das Kristall-Königreich verschwinden lassen. (Siehe: Das Kristall-Königreich, Teil 1). In FEINDschaft ist Magie Band 4 kommt es zu einem Duell im Traum zwischen Prinzessin Celestia und Nightmare Moon. Dabei findert Nightmare Celestias Wunden Punkt und erschafft einen Alptraum in dem Celestia Luna sieht die sich einredet von ihrer Schwester verlassen worden zu sein. Celestia wird von ihrer Trauer übermannT. Da stichtelt Nightmare das Celestia nicht mal der Helfen kann die sie über alles liebt. Doch damit hat sie Celestia das Stichwort gegeben und sie nutzt die Kraft der Liebe um Nightmare zurück zuschlagen. Auftreten Verbindungen zu anderen Charakteren Prinzessin Celestia thumb|Luna nach ihrer Rückverwandlung Celestia ist Lunas große Schwester. Vor über 1000 Jahren hatten die beiden einen Streit, weil Luna neidisch auf Celestia war. Sie verwandelte sich in die schreckliche Nightmare Moon. Wurde von Celestia besiegt und verbannt. Sie schwor, sich zu rächen, und tat es auch. Doch dank Twilight und ihren Freundinnen wurde sie wieder zu Prinzessin Luna. Seitdem haben sich die beiden wieder vertragen und stehen sich näher als jemals zuvor. Pipsqueak Am Anfang tat er mit seinen Freunden so, als ob er sie noch für Nightmare Moon hielt und große Angst vor ihr hat, worüber Luna erst traurig und später wütend wurde. Sie verstand es, mit Hilfe von Twilight, dass sie es nicht ernst meinten, sondern Angst vor ihr haben wollten. Er sagte ihr sogar, dass sie seine Lieblingsprinzessin ist und auch für immer bleiben wird. Twilight Sparkle Mit der Hilfe von Twilight und den anderen wurde sie wieder zu Prinzessin Luna. Da sie über 1000 Jahre lang weggesperrt war, ist es für sie schwer, sich zurecht zu finden, doch mit der Hilfe von Twilight passte sie sich immer mehr an. Sie akzeptiert sie sogar als richtige Freundin. Scootaloo Als Scootaloo In Schlaflos in Ponyville von Rainbow Dashs Gruselgeschichten Albträume bekam, Besuchte Luna sie in ihren Träumen. Und machte ihr klar, dass sie sich ihren Ängsten stellen muss. Sweetie Belle Nach Ihrer Sabotage an Raritys Arbeit, in For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, machte Sweetie ihr schlechtes Gewissen so zu schaffen, dass sie eine Albtraum bekam. Luna erschien und half ihr. Die Prinzessin hat großes Verständniss für Seewtie Belle. Hat sie doch selber eine große Schwester, in deren Schatten sie steht. Pinkie Pie Pinkie half dabei, Nightmare Moon zu besiegen und lernte so Luna kennen. In Lunas Verwandlung tat Pinkie anfangs auch so, als ob sie Angst vor ihr hätte. In der Friends Forever-Comicreihe von'' IDW'' hilft Pinkie Pie Luna, Humor zu entwickeln. Gallerie Trivia *In der Ein Auftrag von Prinzessin Celestia, Teil 2 hatte sie eine normale, hellblaue Mähne und eine kindliche Form mit passender Stimme. In der zweiten Staffel hatte sie wie Celestia eine nebelartige Mähne, welche eine dunkelblaue Färbung hat. *An vielen Stellen, an denen ihr Auftreten eigentlich logisch wäre, taucht Luna nicht auf, so z. B. in Staffel 1, Folge 26 auf der Galoping Gala und in Staffel 2, Folge 26, als Celestia gegen die Königin der Wechselponys, Chrysalis, kämpft. Auch in Folge 3, Staffel 2, als Twilight die Ponys aufeinander aufhetzt und es Nacht ist, taucht nicht Luna, sondern Celestia auf, um den Streit zu beenden. *Lunas deutsche Stimme hört sich deutlich älter an, als die von ihrer älteren Schwester Celestia. en:Princess Luna sv:Prinsessan Luna pl:Księżniczka Luna pt:Princesa Luna Kategorie:Adel Kategorie:Berühmtheiten Kategorie:Alihörner Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Lunas Verwandlung Kategorie:Prinzessinnen Kategorie:Liste aller Ponys